<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My hand is going to break by AndrewArmstrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980990">My hand is going to break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong'>AndrewArmstrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, i just needed to put this somewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to break my hand soon, and I'm putting a lot of thought into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My hand is going to break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>my hand is going to break when it hits the wall and I'm a little scared<br/>
typing will be a lot slower<br/>
and I won't be able to play guitar for weeks, maybe months<br/>
I'll miss class and I can't really afford to do so<br/>
but I think my professors will let some things slide</p><p>when the wall meets my hand, it will be a spur of the moment, really<br/>
no one plans to do such a thing<br/>
I was getting really stressed about... math<br/>
or maybe I realized that I hate someone who loves me<br/>
or love someone who doesn't</p><p>when my hand breaks because it just hit the wall<br/>
it's going to hurt a lot<br/>
so I've taken all the pain meds out of the drawer and put them on my desk<br/>
I opened them too, they're hard enough to open with two hands<br/>
I have to remember to tell the doctor that I've taken too many pills too<br/>
uh-see-tuh-mi-nuh-fin</p><p>the bones in my hand will be broken and bruised<br/>
so I've left my keys in the living room<br/>
and my broken passenger's side door is already unlocked<br/>
I'll scream out my roommate's name and I can guide her to the emergency room<br/>
I know the way, don't worry</p><p>when my hand is broken and my arm is numb<br/>
I will tell my parents I'm really so sorry<br/>
there's nothing anyone could have done<br/>
I think my hormones are just off, I think I don't eat enough</p><p>and when my hand heals, I'll use it to write poetry that rhymes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>